


Relax, Darling

by cptxrogers



Series: Stony bingo fills [10]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is kind of a cockslut actually, and a good dicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve is stressed and tense after a hard mission.Luckily for him, Tony and his tongue are available to relax him in a variety of delightful ways.





	Relax, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Sap, who wanted more bottom Ults Steve being a fussy prick, which is something I fully endorse.
> 
> Also for the "love or lust" square on my Stony Bingo card.
> 
> This fic now has accompanying art! The amazing latelierderiot created [this beautiful (and nsfw) artwork](http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/post/177222579794/fanfic-writers-appreciation-day-%EF%BE%9F-%EF%BE%9F) of Steve riding Tony. What a good.

“I’m going to need you to relax, darling,” Tony says. He tries to make his voice sound confident and supportive, because he knows this can’t be easy for Steve. Steve is of another time, where attitudes and norms were vastly different from how they are now. It’s going to take Steve a while to adjust to this new society and its more open minded views about sex. He can’t expect Steve to just come out and say what he wants--

“If you don’t get your cock in me within the next two minutes, Stark, I’ll walk out and find someone who will.” Steve levels a cool gaze at him, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Oh. Huh. Okay then, revise those assumptions.

Tony goes back to rubbing the tip of his fingers in gentle circles around Steve’s hole, willing him to open up. But he can see how the muscles in Steve’s thighs and abdomen are squeezed tight, rock hard surfaces that are utterly unyielding. When he tries to slip a finger inside, the pressure is intense.

“We’ll get there, sweetheart,” he says, attempting to stay in control. “But we’re going to need to loosen you up or this is going to be painful for us both.” Steve is squeezing down hard around his finger and Tony is honestly worried that he’s going to crush the bones. And Tony needs his fingers.

“I thought you said you could get me off, Stark,” Steve pouts in a way that’s intended to be intimidating but that comes across more as endearing.

“I said I would, and I will,” Tony soothes.

 

* * *

 

When they had arrived back at the Helicarrier from their mission this afternoon, Tony had immediately been able to tell that something was up with Steve. He was tense - even more so that usual - and snippy - more so than usual too. He’d sat hunched up in the debriefing with his shoulders round his ears, snapping at Fury and anyone else who dared question him.

But a bit of snapping had never been enough to intimidate a man like Tony, so he’d waited until the rest of the Ultimates had traipsed out of the meeting room and he’d grabbed Steve’s wrist, motioned for him to stay.

Steve’s eyes had flashed with heat when Tony had touched him, and for a moment he’d thought that Steve was going to deck him. That would be unfortunate - Steve punched like a battering ram, and the last thing Tony needed was yet more plastic surgery bills. But Steve had steadied himself and regarded Tony with an intense gaze.

“You seem a little stressed, darling,” he’d observed mildly.

Steve stiffened and grit his teeth. He said nothing.

Feeling reckless, Tony had run his fingers up Steve’s forearm. “Anything I can do to help?” he offered, looking up from beneath his lashes. That move always worked.

Sure enough, Steve had inhaled once, sharply, and narrowed his eyes. Then he’d thrown Tony into the nearest wall and bit a line down his neck, hands running under Tony’s shirt and digging into the tender flesh beneath.

“You could take me home,” Steve hissed in his ear, “and fuck me until I can’t walk any more. That would help.”

Tony swallowed, breathing through his nose as Steve went back to biting and licking his way along his collarbone. He had the distinct feeling that turning down this request would be something he'd regret. He wrapped a hand around Steve’s meaty neck and pulled him in for a messy kiss.

They had hooked up twice before, sweaty after a mission and with adrenaline still pumping through their veins that fed their hardness. Both times had been quick and wordless, a scramble of hungry mouths and desperate need that seemed more animalistic than pleasurable.

Tony had not expected Steve to come back to him again, and certainly not to asked to be fucked in such clear language. He realized that he needed to adjust his view of Steve as a repressed relic and acknowledge that he was a man of hungers that would not be easily sated.

“Alright, gorgeous, I can do that,” he’d promised. “Let’s get you home.”

 

* * *

 

Tony takes in Steve’s clenched jaw and pained expression, the way he stiffens when Tony’s fingers go anywhere near him. “Just relax, darling,” he says, running his hands down Steve’s flanks while Steve wriggles and huffs.

“I am relaxed, Stark,” Steve snaps, which is obviously untrue. “Get your fingers inside me and get on with it.”

Steve is trying to play it cocky, but Tony can see the blush crawling up his neck and he can hear his teeth grinding. Tony considers trying to finger him again, but he’s genuinely concerned for the integrity of his fingers. Tony has never tested this theory out, but he thinks that Steve has enough muscle strength to crush anything in his ass when he’s like this.

Tony smiles indulgently and pets Steve’s hair. “Alright, big guy, I’ve got you. Roll over for me,” Tony instructs, and Steve complies. Tony gives a little hum of satisfaction to see Steve spread out deliciously before him.

Steve sucks in a breath as his hard cock digs into the mattress, and Tony kneels behind him, opening up his knees. Tony takes his time, spreads Steve’s cheeks wide, blows warm breath over his hole. Steve tenses, if possible, even more.

“What are you doing?” Steve bites out, his sharp voice betraying uncertainty. This was one activity that they hadn’t tried in their previous trysts, and it occurs to Tony that maybe no one has ever done this to Steve before. He feels momentarily dizzy at that thought.

“Trust me, darling, you’re going to love this,” he says thickly. To his amazement, Steve relaxes somewhat.

“I trust you,” he mumbles, face hidden in the pillow.

Tony feels a squeeze of soppy fondness that has no place in what they’re doing here. He pushes the feeling aside and concentrates on making Steve feel good.

He lets out another breath and bends his head to lick a stripe between Steve’s cheeks.

“Tony!” Steve gasps. “Tony, that’s filthy! It’s-”

Tony ignores him and keeps going, running his tongue delicately around Steve’s hole.

“It’s-- it’s not-- _oh_ \-- oh _Tony_ \--”

Tony pulls back for a moment to smile to himself, then leans forward again to slide his tongue around and inside Steve. Steve’s hips jerk wildly, digging his cock into the mattress beneath him. He makes a sort of high pitched whining noise that Tony honestly wouldn’t have imagined he was capable of.

From where his hands are wrapped around the back of Steve’s thighs, Tony can feel that he is still tense all over. But the more he licks and nibbles, the more Steve opens up until he can slip his tongue inside and taste. It’s deeply satisfying to feel Steve letting him in.

Steve, unsurprisingly, tastes good to Tony, a deep musk that he enjoys feeling against his tongue. Steve has given up on words and is panting heavily, twitching every time Tony rubs the sensitive skin between his thighs with his beard.

As Tony licks and teases, Steve sucks in deep, wobbly breaths. He has his face buried into a pillow and he’s trying to hide it, but Tony can tell that he’s feeling overwhelmed. Tony tries to slow down and pull back, but Steve whips his head round frantically.

“Don’t stop,” Steve pants, his hair flopping into his face in sweaty strands and his eyes wild. “I need- god, Tony, just don’t stop-”

Oh, geez. That was pretty nice. Begging was a good look on Steve. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Tony repeats and goes back to his task. When he slides his tongue all the way inside Steve, he can feel Steve tensing up again. He thinks that all of his good work in relaxing Steve so far might have gone to waste, but he notes the way Steve’s hips are making abortive little thrusts into the mattress.

“Oh, Tony, I’m going to- already- god-”

Steve comes, messily, gasping for air. Tony raises an eyebrow, because christ, he’d thought Steve might like getting rimmed but he was not expecting him to come within minutes. This _was_ going to be fun.

Tony beams down at Steve and runs a hand down his back, enjoying the light sheen of sweat shimmering on his skin. Steve must be lying in an impressive wet spot on the bed, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His breath is hitching, gradually slowing as he unwinds from his orgasm.

Steve turns his head, still gasping slightly, and gives Tony an accusatory glare. “Why did you stop?” he asks with a pout.

Tony feels a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You liked it then, I take it?” he asks smugly.

Steve growls low in his throat and reaches one arm back behind him. He grasps at Tony’s hair and pushes his face back towards his ass. It’s just forceful enough to remind Tony that he could be a lot more forceful if he wanted. And isn’t that just delightful.

Given the needy noises that Steve is making, Tony decides it would be unchivalrous to deny him. He goes back to licking delicate little flicks at his hole, and judging by the way Steve twitches at even that he must be feeling even more sensitive that usual.

Tony brings up his hand to grasp one meaty buttock, the solid flesh warm and round under his fingers. He strokes a thumb towards his hole, where he’s still playing with his tongue. When Steve twitches beneath him he strokes his thumb alongside his tongue, getting Steve ready, letting him adjust to the sensation.

“Mmm- more, Tony, come on-”

Steve is sounding whiny and high pitched, getting charmingly impatient again. Tony knows what he needs, so he slips a finger inside Steve and continues to lick at his rim, slowly opening him up. Steve is much more relaxed now than he had been when they started.

Honestly, if Tony had know that all it took to take Steve from tense and snappy to open and needy was a good orgasm, he would have obliged and provided one months ago.

Oh, who was he kidding? He would have happily serviced Steve at any time of day or night anyway.

As he pulls back to thrust his finger in and out more firmly, Tony looks around for lube. Steve had tossed some on the bed at some point, and he digs around to fish it out from under the covers with one hand while his other hand keeps working at Steve.

Steve is getting more into it now, the blissed out look of his previous orgasm fading to a more raw hunger. He’s simultaneously grinding into the mattress and trying to push back against Tony’s finger, to take more of him in.

Tony has no intention of hurting Steve though, even if it would heal in seconds. He pours plenty of lube over his fingers before sliding one inside, and Steve lets out a breathy sound of pleasure.

Steve starts chasing his hand, trying to urge Tony faster, looking around at him from under his arm. “Get on with it,” he breathes, “We haven’t got all night.”

“Actually, Captain, if you want to, then we do,” Tony smirks. Then the worry sets in. Maybe Steve would rather leave as soon as they were done? They hadn’t established any ground rules about staying the night, and he can’t exactly see Steve wanting to cuddle.

“I guess that depends on how long you last, huh? Me, I can go three or four times in a row. Think you can keep up?” The mischievous grin on Steve’s face is enough to wipe the uncertainty from Tony’s mind.

“Yeah, yeah, big guy. I’ll do my best.” Tony adds another finger and thrusts deeper inside, angles them to hit Steve’s prostate. Steve shudders all the way down his body when he does.

“That’s it, yeah-” Steve pants, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Tony gives him a second to adjust as he gets up onto his elbows and knees, spreading himself wide.

Tony takes a moment to appreciate the view, hundreds of pounds of quivering muscle spread out in front of him, Steve’s face peering around flushed and full of want. “That’s it, open up for me-” he mutters.

He fucks Steve with his fingers, not being so gentle now. Steve’s cock is dripping precome over the already messy sheets, and with each thrust Steve gives a little gasp of pleasure, encouraging Tony to go faster, deeper. He speeds up, pushing his fingers in harder than he would with anyone else, trusting that Steve know what he wants.

They fall into a sweaty rhythm, Steve gasping wetly and the slick sound of fingers and flesh punctuating the quiet of the room. Tony’s pants are getting uncomfortably tight and he wishes that he’d had time to remove them as well as his shirt before they had got started, but Steve hadn’t been in the mood to wait.

Steve’s breath is growing harsher, and he’s dropped his head down between his forearms. His body is rocking back onto Tony’s hand, fucking himself on his fingers and taking them deep inside.

Until suddenly, the rhythm breaks. “Enough! Tony, that’s enough,” Steve snaps.

Tony quickly removes his fingers, worried that he’s hurt Steve or that he’s having some kind of crisis of masculinity. But Steve rolls over, grabs Tony with his strength barely restrained, and throws him onto the bed. He literally rips Tony’s clothes off, and Tony would be upset at the loss of a fine Armani suit except that Steve Rogers ripping it off his body is really the best ending for any suit that he can imagine.

Steve is staring at Tony with undisguised hunger, his eyes raking up and down Tony’s body. Tony can’t even pull himself together enough to put on a show, and anyway, Steve seems to have taken charge now.

“You gonna be good for me, Tony?” Steve leans forward and hisses in Tony’s ear as he wraps one big, warm hand around Tony’s cock. “Gonna stay nice and hard while I ride you?”

Tony’s mind goes hazy and he makes a frankly embarrassing noise that he’d rather not repeat.

“Not gonna come until I say you can, are you?”

Tony gives up on speech and shakes his head.

“Good boy,” Steve breathes. Then he’s swinging one thick thigh over Tony’s waist, straddling him and bringing their cocks together in his hand. The pressure is so intense it’s almost painful and little sparkles dance at the edge of Tony’s vision. He thinks that he could die happily right this second.

Steve has other plans, however. He takes Tony’s cock firmly in one hand and shuffles forward on his knees, reaching behind to open himself up with his other hand. From here, Tony can see that his eyes have gone so dark there are only tiny rims of blue around the pupils.

When Steve slides down onto his cock in one smooth motion, so warm and so slick and so _tight_ , Tony almost loses it right there. He scrunches his eyes shut and tries to breathe, tries to think unsexy thoughts.

“Mmmm,” Steve moans. “That’s it. That’s what I want.”

Tony takes a few seconds, breathes, comes back to himself. Opens his eyes to see Steve regarding him intently. “Ready to go?” Steve asks with a gleam in his eye.

Tony relaxes, smiles, enjoys running his hands along Steve’s firm legs. “Ready whenever you are, darling.”

Steve smirks and starts to roll his hips. Tony lets Steve set the pace, and it’s predictably brutal. He warms up in minutes and then he goes to town, using his thighs to push himself up before slamming back down onto Tony’s cock. It’s all Tony can do to grab onto the headboard and pray for stamina.

Steve’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open, soft little pants of breath escaping him as he bounces on Tony’s cock. He looks beautiful, and more at peace than Tony has seen him in months, if not ever.

It occurs to Tony how far they’ve come, that Steve would let Tony see him relaxed and exposed like this. That under all Steve’s stiff military bearing and the weight of sadness and loss that always hangs on his shoulders, there is a man who craves intimacy and comfort, just like everyone else.

Steve smiles a blissful smile like he knows what Tony is thinking. He opens his eyes and runs a hand down Tony’s chest as he rides him, fingers playing gently over his skin in contrast to the rough slamming of his hips.

“You’re doing so well, Tony,” Steve beams. “You’re so good to me.”

And damn it if Tony doesn’t melt a little bit at that. He’s fighting to stay in control, to remind himself that this is something casual, that the knot of want and fear and soft, warm feelings in his chest is too much, too soon. And then Steve looks at him like there are stars in his eyes, and Tony is helplessly drowning.

Tony is zoning out, the rhythmic rolling of Steve’s hips and the dull thud of the headboard banging against the wall leaving him with a floating, far away feeling.

Steve catches his eye and slows his pace for just long enough to lean forward and press a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Don’t leave me now,” he says, voice low in his throat, and Tony snaps back to the moment. He grabs a fistful of Steve’s hair and tugs on it, not too hard, just to let him know he’s there. Steve makes a breathy noise when he does that, and when Tony runs his fingernails across Steve’s scalp he shivers all over.

Steve picks up to an even faster pace, slamming himself down on Tony with force. His thighs are trembling and he has this urgent, blissed out look on his face.

“You nearly there, Steve?” Tony asks, breathlessly. Hoping that the answer will be yes, because he’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up. He can feel little waves of pleasure cresting inside him and pushing him closer to the edge.

“Yeah, Tony, I’m close, just stay right there-”

Steve reaches down to wrap a hand around his own cock, stroking himself roughly as he rides Tony. Tony takes a second to memorize the view exactly: the way Steve’s hair is flopping into his face, damp with sweat, the ways his abs are crunched up tight, the part of his lips which are pink and swollen from kisses.

When Steve comes, it’s even more copious and messy than the first time. He gasps and tenses all over for a moment, clamping down so hard on Tony’s cock that Tony goes a little wobbly too. Then he lets out a groan and comes all over himself and Tony’s chest, splattering them both with thick ropes of come.

Steve says still for a moment longer as Tony gazes in wonder, then he lets out a little sigh of satisfaction and smiles down at Tony.

“That was nice,” he says mildly. The tips of his ears are spotted with pink blush, Tony notices. It’s kind of adorable. “You can come now if you like.”

Oh thank god, Tony thinks. Steve rolls his hips a few more times, lazy circles the add to the pressure building low in Tony’s stomach. It doesn’t take long before he’s off the edge of the cliff, gasping and clawing at Steve’s thighs as his mind whites out for a moment.

When he floats back to consciousness some time later, Steve is still on top of him, and still beaming. To Tony’s surprise and delight, Steve kisses him one more time with slow, sensual languor before he pulls off and walks to the bathroom.

Tony lies where he is, sticky but not in the least bit bothered by that, and lets a warm feeling of giddy contentment wash over him.

Because there’s this thought that keeps running through Tony’s head. He’d imagined it would be fun to take Steve home. Hot, undoubtedly. Satisfying, for sure. What he hadn’t expected was to feel quite such a strong urge to pet Steve’s hair, to shower with him, to make him breakfast in the morning. All these _feelings_ are most inconvenient.

Part of him thinks that this thing between them is something more than lust, but the other part of him can’t quite bring himself to admit what it might be.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Steve interrupts his thoughts on his way back from the bathroom. “It’s a hassle to get home at this hour.” He’s trying to sound casual, inspecting his nails like Tony’s answer doesn’t matter to him either way. But Tony knows him well enough to see past the act and to see the blush crawling slowly up his neck.

“Sure,” Tony says, equally casual. “If it’s more convenient to stay then the bed’s certainly big enough for two. Not point in letting all this luxurious space go to waste.”

Steve smiles a tiny smile like he knows exactly what game they’re playing. He sits on the bed and tugs Tony towards him, laughing as Tony loses balance and falls sprawling over his chest. Steve rolls them both until Tony is spooned up against him, warmth thrumming from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Tony has a sinking feeling that somewhere along the line they’ve moved from satisfying a mutual desire to something more serious. He tells himself he’s not the romantic type, but the fluttering is his chest when Steve cuddles up to him says otherwise.

“Good,” Steve whispers smugly in his ear, “because I’m going to need you to fuck me again tomorrow morning-” Tony smiles to himself. At least they’d have tomorrow. “- and maybe again a few times later in the week too.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. Setting up another date already? Perhaps it might be love after all.


End file.
